Episode 603 Major Davis' Audition
by shannyfish
Summary: Takes place after Episodes 601 & 602... Jonas Quinn dies! ok so I hate him, SG1 once again has a hole in its unit and must have a new replacement...
1. Going Against Orders

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM, Showtime, and Sci-Fi do.  
  
Author's Note: This is one of the sort of try-outs for the Anti-Jonas Season 6...and the Anti-Jonas Season 6 is mine! Though I do welcome anyone else who would like to help write the season(s)...please e-mail me if you are interested. Starexplorer11@aol.com with Anti-Jonas Season 6 in the subject line. OH! And this takes place after episode 602-Redemption Part 2, so I'm starting with episode 603...so I'm not starting from the very beginning of season 6...It's the third episode and on is the Anti-Jonas Season 6. There's five possibilities for the open fourth position well at least how I see it. I'll name them now and say what the possible problems would be...well I'm going to fix them, but whatever!  
  
1. Doctor Janet Frasier (responsibilites as chief doc at the SGC & mom to Cassie)  
2. Major Louis Ferretti (he's on another team)  
3. Major Paul Davis (he's the ambassador between the SGC and the Pentagon)  
4. Major Charles Kawalsky (he's dead! But there's another dimension with a very nice Kawalsky!)  
5. Cadet Jennifer Hailey (Probably assigned to another SG Team by now and it'd be like having twice the Carters!)  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
Season 6, Episode 3  
"Major Davis's Audition"  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
0200 hours, SGC  
Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado  
  
Jack O'Neill awoke to the sound of the SGC's klaxons, he got out of bed, put on his pants, and then his shoes. He quickly made his way to the SGC's control room. Jack looked out the window down into the embarkation room, he saw three bodies laying lifelessly on the ground. Jonas Quinn. Sergeant Siler. Major Samantha Carter. Jack's heart skipped a beat when he saw his second in command lying lifeless on the floor, Jack quickly ran down to the gate room, but was stopped by one of the nurses that were swarming around the three. Jack thought to himself. I lost Daniel...I can't lose her, too! Not Sam, not now! "Let me go!" Jack told the nurse trying to get through.  
  
"Colonel..." came a faint, but familiar voice.  
  
"Carter!" Jack yelled and pushed past the nurse and knelt next to Sam's side. "What happened?" Jack asked taking her hand and pulling her into his arms.  
  
"The power just...exploded!" Sam whispered.  
  
"Hey," Dr. Frasier said trying to somewhat examine Sam quickly. "How'ya feeling?"  
  
"I...I don't think I can stand," Sam answered.  
  
"Don't worry...it seems like you've got your own personal nurse here," Janet told Sam getting a small smile.  
  
"Was anyone else hurt?" Sam asked.  
  
"You, Segeant Siler, and Jonas Quinn were all in the embarkation room at the time. You should be fine...just got knocked out pretty much. Sergeant Siler also sustained about the same type of injuries as you. But Jonas was closer to the gate when it exploded and...I couldn't do anything to save him. I'm afraid he died," Janet explained. "Colonel, will you please make sure that you get her to the infirmary?"  
  
"Yeah," Jack said standing up cradling Sam in his arms following the gurney with Sergeant Siler on it.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
1000 hours, SGC  
Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado  
  
Colonel Frank Simmons and Major Paul Davis arrived from the Pentagon and headed for General Hammond's office. Simmons knocked on the door and waited for the general to say come and then he entered with Davis behind him. "General," Simmons greeted.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hammond said.  
  
"I'm here to deliver orders," Simmons answered.  
  
"General," Davis greeted. "I'm afraid it's not good news."  
  
"What is it? It can't be any worse than our day so far..."  
  
"I'm afraid it can be," Davis said handing the general the papers he had been carrying.  
  
"We're taking Major Carter with us," Simmons told Hammond without any emotion.  
  
"Why now?" Hammond asked dropping into his chair rubbing his temples for a second and then went back over the orders.  
  
"I'm sorry, General."  
  
"Thank you, Major. You know I'm going to make a call to the president, so you might as well make yourself comfortable. I'll let you know when I'm finished making my phone calls."  
  
"Of course, General," Davis said.  
  
"General you know it's not going to do any good to stall!"  
  
"The last time I checked I still out rank you and I'm sure Dr. Frasier's not going to let her leave until she's stable! Now get OUT of my office!" Hammond shouted and watched as Simmons left.  
  
"Sorry, sir," Davis apoligized and then closed the door.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
1200 hours, infirmary-SGC  
Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado  
  
Dr. Frasier was tending to Major Carter and Sergeant Siler with Colonel O'Neill between the two beds. Every since they had heard that Simmons was on base and had orders to take Carter with him he hadn't left her bedside and Teal'c was guarding the infirmary. He was standing guard outside the door of the infirmary making sure that Simmons didn't come in. But Teal'c let Major Davis into the infirmary knowing that he was against Carter being taken to the Pentagon. Major Davis approached the beds that O'Neill was guarding and immediately stood up defensive. "What are you doing here?" O'Neill demanded.  
  
"I just came to check on Major Carter and Sergeant Siler," Davis explained.  
  
"You're not taking her!"   
  
"I don't want to...believe me I fought it as best as I could and now General Hammond is making phone calls...I don't want Simmons to take Major Carter as much as you do."  
  
"Stand down, Colonel," Sam said softly.  
  
"Hey!" Jack said and then turned to see that Sam Carter was now awake. "I'm the only one around here who can give orders!"  
  
"Remember Colonel," Janet said peeking in on her patients. "I can give YOU orders!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Jack said and then sat back down on his chair.  
  
"Major," Janet said looking at Davis.  
  
"Greetings," Davis said.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill has volunteered himself as Major Carter's personal nurse," Janet explained.  
  
"Hey, I'm watching Siler, too! Gotta make sure he's okay, I'm sure there's some light bulbs he still needs to change," Jack said smiling.  
  
"Behave, understand?" Janet said before leaving.  
  
"Of course," Jack told her as he watched her walk away.  
  
"Hello Major," Sam greeted Davis.  
  
"Please call me Paul, Major," Davis told her.  
  
"Then you can call me Sam," she told him, "we don't really need to refer to each other by our rank, since we are both the same rank."  
  
"Paul?" Jack asked. "You sure it isn't ah--"  
  
"Colonel!" Sam said stopping him. "Janet said to behave, remember?"  
  
"Major?" came the voice of Sergeant Siler.  
  
"How ya feeling, Sergeant?" Sam asked.  
  
"Like I shouldn't even think about moving," Siler answered.  
  
"Sounds about right," Jack told him.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill?"  
  
"I'm your nurse for today," Jack told him smiling.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Carter's bed is right next to yours and I volunteered to make sure that Davis here and Simmons don't take her with them!"  
  
"Colonel!" Sam said before rolling over and closing her eyes.  
  
"Carter! For crying out loud!" Jack said. "Davis, will you get the hell out of here?!"  
  
"Sam, Sergeant," Davis said before leaving.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
2300 hours, infirmary-SGC  
Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado  
  
  
Samantha Carter awoke to the sound of a nurse klanging down a chart. She tried to sit up, but her spine felt like it was on fire...so she just laid back. She turned over to see that Colonel O'Neill was asleep and so was Sergeant Siler. Sam watched as the nurse exited the dark infirmary. She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but opened her eyes when she heard footsteps...somewhere in the infirmary. Sam closed her eyes again and tried to focus on sleeping. She began to fall asleep, but felt the covers being pulled back. Sam opened her eyes to see Colonel Frank Simmons, she tried to scream, but he covered her mouth. Sam couldn't move to fight back. Simmons began to lift her out of the bed trying to unhook the IV tubes at the same time. He moved his hand from her mouth for a second to unhook her from the saline, but that was enough time for her. "Colonel!" she screamed as Simmons quickly clapped his hand back over her mouth.   
  
Jack immediately woke to see Simmons holding Carter. "Carter! Simmons let her go!" Jack told him approaching him. "Teal'c!" Teal'c walked in surprised to see Simmons in the infirmary.  
  
"I have my orders, Colonel!" Simmons argued.  
  
"Teal'c, go get the general," Jack ordered and he did as he told.  
  
"I'm taking her with me."  
  
"She's sick. She shouldn't be out of bed, Simmons, just let her go!"  
  
"No!"  
  
A few minutes later, Major Davis entered and was shocked to see the stand off that was taking place in the infirmary. "Colonel, you can't do this!" Davis told Simmons.  
  
"You do as I say, I have rank, remember?" Simmons told him.  
  
"Yes, sir," Davis said.  
  
"Take her and get a start to the surface," Simmons said handing Sam Carter over to Major Davis.  
  
"Yes, sir..." Davis said backing away from Simmons and heading out of the infirmary. Major Simmons headed for the control room, he wasn't leaving.  
  
"Thank you," Sam told him as he held her close.  
  
"I'm just happy I could help. I guess this will be my last act as an Air Force officer," Davis told her.  
  
"No, they won't court martial you," Sam told him.  
  
"Major!" General Hammond said surprised and even more surprised when he saw that he was carrying Major Carter.   
  
"Colonels Simmons and O'Neill are having a bit of a face off in the infirmary, sir," Davis reported. "Colonel Simmons ordered me to take Major Carter to the surface, but I'm afraid I had to ignore his orders."  
  
"Thank you, Major," General Hammond said.  
  
"I figured the only way to keep Major Carter from Simmons was to take her through the stargate, so that he wouldn't be able to take her," Davis explained.  
  
"That won't stop him," Sam said.  
  
"She is correct," Teal'c chimed in. "But we could proceed with Major Davis' plan just in case."  
  
"I agree, but you know I can't authorize it," Hammond told them.  
  
"Then...everyone out of the control room!" Ferretti yelled.  
  
"Major Ferretti?" Hammond asked.  
  
"There's...umm...a...fire, sir."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, didn't you hear the alarms going off?" Ferretti asked as he pulled the closest alarm.  
  
"Must have missed it before, thank you for pointing that out for me, Major," Hammond said before turning back to Davis, "good luck."  
  
"Yes, sir," Davis said.  
  
"I will accompany you," Teal'c told him.  
  
"I would appreaciate that."  
  
"What the HELL is going on?" Jack asked as people ran past him.  
  
"Hurry O'Neill!" Teal'c said starting up the dialing sequence.  
  
"Where are we going?" Jack asked. "Far away from here, I hope."  
  
"No you're not!" Simmons yelled as the gate engaged and Teal'c and Davis headed down to the gate with Carter.  
  
"I already told you, you're not taking her! You'd have to kill me first!" O'Neill told Simmons.  
  
"That can be arranged," Simmons said pulling out his gun and aiming for O'Neill. Jack O'Neill began to run out of the room, but was hit in the lower left hand side of his back. But Jack kept running and jumped through the stargate... Jack thought When Jack came through on the other side he was flung into a hill of snow. He pulled himself out, he was freezing! Jack looked around to see Davis sitting down on the other side of the gate holding Sam Carter in his arms, and Teal'c was wandering around. "Carter, what did I say about ice planets?"  
  
"That if General Hammond sent us to another without a DHD or to be enslaved that you would..." Sam started but stopped when she saw the Colonel's expression. "You okay, Colonel?"  
  
"Yeah, fine," Jack said looking around. "Where's the damn DHD?"  
  
"Colonel, are you bleeding?" Major Davis asked.  
  
"I was shot, no big deal," Jack said walking over to sit down next to Carter and Davis. Sam tried to check his wound, but she still couldn't work very well, "damn it Carter, stay still! You're not suppose to be moving. Doc said something about your system being shot out..."  
  
"Yeah, well you've been actually SHOT!" Carter told him.  
  
"You should at least put pressure on it, Colonel," Davis suggested.  
  
"O'Neill, you require medical assistance," Teal'c said.  
  
"No kidding, first off we need to warm up. Teal'c, why don't you go scout aways and see if you can find any shelter or something..."  
  
"Yes, O'Neill," Teal'c said and then proceeded to go off to look around.  
  
"Okay, Carter you can't move, right?" O'Neill asked.  
  
"A little, sir," she told him.  
  
"Mind watching the gate? Davis and I are going to look for the DHD," Jack said.  
  
"Yeah, I think I can handle that."  
  
"See what all that time in school has earned you."  
  
Sam smiled, "lookout."  
  
"Exactly! Come on Davis!" O'Neill said looking around for the DHD.  
  
"But Major Carter...and you're shot..." Davis said putting Sam down.  
  
"I'll be fine," Sam told Davis. "And the colonel's not going to listen...believe me."  
  
"You tell him Carter!" Jack yelled.  
  
"Last time...well when we were stuck in Antartica..."  
  
"The second gate?"  
  
"Yeah, the colonel had a broken leg and broken ribs and internal bleeding and he still helped me dig up the DHD..."  
  
"Don't let her split your leg though!" Jack warned.  
  
"Hey! I did the best I could! I never said I was a MEDICAL doctor."  
  
"Davis!"  
  
"Coming Colonel!" Davis said running to help Colonel O'Neill.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
0100 hours, General G. Hammond's office-SGC  
Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado  
  
  
General George Hammond was sitting in his office on the phone, he had been on the phone since Colonel Simmons had arrived and announced that he was taking Major Samantha Carter with him. "I see sir, yes. No, I understand. Yes, I see, yes. Thank you, sir. I'll inform Colonel Simmons. Yes, thank you again." He hung up the phone smiling Hammond walked out the door and called for his aide and told him to get Colonel Simmons. A few minutes later, Colonel Simmons arrived. "Colonel, I just got off the phone and I am to inform you that your orders have been changed. You will not be taking Major Carter with you. You will however be taken into custody," Hammond told Simmons as he was taken away by two men. Hammond walked out into the control room and turned to Sergeant Walter Davis, "do we know WHERE SG-1 went?" Hammond asked.  
  
"They were suppose to go to Cimmeria, but they're not there...I tried while you were in your office," Walter told Hammond.  
  
"Then let's send through a MALP and have SG-2 prepare to go through."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
I'll be in my office."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
0200 hours, briefing room-SGC  
Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado  
  
"Okay, people we have four of our people out there that could possibly hurt...we need to find them, any ideas?" Hammond asked.  
  
"The gate had more power to it than usual," Sergeant Siler said, "like when Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter were sent to Antartica. They jumped to another gate..."  
  
"So, they're out there?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"Yes. Somewhere..."  
  
"We don't know that!" one of the scientists argued. "They could be dead!"  
  
"We don't know that!" came the voice of Major Louis Ferretti interrupted the meeting. "With all due respect, sir, SG-1 wouldn't give up if anyone in here or any of the other SG teams were trapped somewhere and I don't intend to give up either...SG-2 is ready to go!"  
  
"Stand down, Major. SG-2 will leave soon," Hammond said.  
  
"Look, the loss of SG-1 is obviously a tragedy...but one that we're going to have to accept."  
  
"I don't think so," came the voice of Jacob Carter.   
  
"Jacob, what are you doing here?" George Hammond asked his old friend.  
  
"I came by to spend some time with Sam and Mark and now I hear that my daughter was very badly hurt and now that she's missing...she's SOMEWHERE out through the Stargate?"  
  
"I'm afraid so...Jacob, Sam was envolved in an accident. She, Sergeant Siler, and Jonas Quinn where out by the Stargate when there was somekind of surge...Jonas died...Sam and Siler were both seriously injured. And then Colonel Simmons from the Pentagon came and had orders to take Sam with him, well Colonel O'Neill of course wouldn't have it and Doctor Frasier wasn't ready to release her...so Simmons came into the infirmary and tried to take her...the ambassador betweenn the SGC and the Pentagon was given Sam and he brought her to the control room. Teal'c, Colonel O'Neill, Major Davis, and your daughter went through the Stargate. Now they were suppose to go to Cimmeria and the computer says that that's where they should have gone, but they aren't there and the Cimmerians haven't seen them. Also, Jacob, Sam was in very bad condition...she wasn't even able to move much when they left...Major Davis was carrying her through the gate when they left. Also, Colonel O'Neill has apparently been shot, too."  
  
"Well, then when are you sending out a rescue team?"   
  
"When we have a better location on where they are."  
  
"You don't even have an idea?!" Jacob exclaimed upset.  
  
"No, that's not true," Siler interrupted, "remember when they were trapped in Antartica...Doctor Jackson said that the gate's energy would have to let off somewhere and it would be between Earth and the other planet...in this case it would be between Earth and Cimmeria."  
  
"Thank you, Sergeant," Hammond said. "Let's start putting together a list of possibilities and then cross reference it with the data we already have on any of the planets we have visited. I want a list of those possibilities in two hours. Dismissed."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
0400 hours, Ice Planet  
Somewhere Out There  
  
  
Teal'c had found a cave that seemed like it was the warmest place in the vicinity of the Stargate. So, everyone had moved into the cave...and Teal'c was keeping watch while everyone else slept. Sam tried to turn, but was held down, which immediately woke her. She opened her eyes to see Colonel O'Neill, he had his arm over her holding her close. Sam thought trying what had happened before she had fell asleep. Sam slowly wiggled out of O'Neill's hold careful not to wake him or Davis. Sam sat next to Teal'c who merely nodded slightly. "Hey Teal'c, you want me to take watch for a while?"  
  
"It is not necessary, Samantha Carter. I told O'Neill that I would keep watch for another few hours. He was afraid that you would not be able."  
  
"Well, I can walk...sort of anyways right now...I'm really feeling much better..." Sam told him. "It's much nicer in here."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"How long have they been asleep?"  
  
"About two hours."  
  
"Thank you Teal'c," Sam told him resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"For what Samantha Carter?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"For being such a wonderful friend."  
  
"You are welcome," Teal'c said as he put his arm around her. "Thank you also for being my friend."  
  
"How long do you think it'd'll take them to find us?"  
  
"It could take a very long time, but I believe that they will be able to find us quickly."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Do not fear, O'Neill will not let Colonel Simmons take you...and neither will I or Major Davis."  
  
"I know...thanks...you know what? I really miss Daniel."  
  
"Daniel Jackson is not gone, Samantha Carter...he will always be with us...in our hearts."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
0400 hours, General G. Hammond's office-SGC  
Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado  
  
  
General George Hammond and Jacob Carter had been arguing over what they needed to do and what had to be done what each wanted to do...when Sergeant Siler walked in and set a list on Hammond's desk. "How many?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Twenty-Seven, sir."  
  
"Tell SG-2 to stand by."  
  
"They're already in the gate room, sir."  
  
"I see, thank you Sergeant."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"So?" Jacob asked.  
  
"So, SG-2 will depart in a few minutes as soon as we've sent a MALP through and all looks well enough for them to go through."  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Let's cross our fingers."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
0900 hours, Ice Planet  
Somewhere Out There  
  
Jack O'Neill woke up disorientated. "Carter? Where the HELL did you go?" he asked aloud. He sat up to see that he had woken Major Davis who was slowly sitting up, too. "Carter! Teal'c!"  
  
"Sir?" Sam called re-entering the cave.  
  
"What are you doing? You're suppose to be resting!"  
  
"Should you be walking?" Davis asked.  
  
"I'm feeling much better...my legs actually feel a lot better when I walk around," Sam Carter told them.  
  
"Crap!" O'Neill said as he tried to stretch a bit.  
  
"You're bleeding pretty bad," Sam told him rushing to examine the wound. "We need to get you home."  
  
"And how do you propose to do that?"  
  
"Well, I found the DHD."  
  
"AND?" O'Neill said and then looked over at Davis. "There's always an AND."  
  
"AND it's blown up...I can't fix it."  
  
"So what's the good news?"  
  
"The only way we can get out is if we can get power and manually dial out. But then we don't have GDOs so we'd have to gate to Cimmeria."  
  
"That's not THAT bad," Davis said.  
  
"Where's Teal'c?" Jack asked.  
  
"He went to look out farther," Sam explained.  
  
"Kay..." Jack said.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
TBC... 


	2. Going Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM, Showtime, and Sci-Fi do!  
  
Stargate SG-1 "Major Davis' Audition" Chapter 2  
  
1200 hours, Ice Planet Somewhere Out There  
  
Teal'c had returned and reported that there was nothing else on the planet except ice and snow. Sam was feeling better, and Jack was still bleeding. "So, how are we getting out again?" Jack asked for about the billionth time.  
  
"I told you that the our only hope is if we can dial out to Cimmeria and then gate back to Earth," Carter explained.  
  
"Well then, let's start dialing.I'm not very comfortable right now.it's a bit cold."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Shall we dial Cimmeria, then?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"Unless you've got a better place for us to dial?" O'Neill asked.  
  
"I do not."  
  
"Then Cimmeria it is! Help me up!"  
  
"I don't think you should move," Davis said.  
  
"That's not going to stop him, believe me," Sam Carter told Davis.  
  
"You should really listen to her," Jack said as Teal'c helped him up.  
  
"Sir, what about Simmons?" Sam asked.  
  
"Simmons? I'll shoot him!"  
  
"Sir?" Sam said trying to be serious, but still smiled.  
  
"What? He shot me! And don't worry, he's not going to take you with him! There's no way in hell that's happening!"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"So, let's gate to Cimmeria and then home, huh?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
  
  
1300 hours, P3X-948 Where SG-1 should have ended up  
  
SG-2 had landed on P3X-948, and there had been no sign of SG-1. "Let's keep looking," Ferretti told his team.  
  
"Sir, we've been at it for already five hours," one of the members complained.  
  
"Hey, Jack, Sam, and Teal'c wouldn't give up of any of us were missing and neither are we! So, until the general orders us back we keep looking!"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
  
  
1400 hours, Ice Planet Somewhere Out There  
  
"Sir, don't you think they would have sent a team through after us by now?" Sam asked as they stood in front of the stargate.  
  
"Thought about that, but was it just me or did the trip through seem.I don't know a bit." Jack started.  
  
"Strange?" Davis asked. "Not that I've been through the gate that many times or anything."  
  
"Yep, definitely different."  
  
"Maybe it's because of the power over load," Sam offered.  
  
"That would be a logical explanation," Teal'c said. "Shall we begin to dial Cimmeria?"  
  
"Yes!" Jack said horsely holding his side.  
  
"Colonel!" Sam rushed and helped him stay standing.  
  
"I'm okay, I'm okay!"  
  
"No, you're not! Just relax," Sam said as she helped him sit down.  
  
"Major Davis and I shall begin to dial Cimmeria," Teal'c said.  
  
"Will I be able to help?" Davis asked.  
  
"I believe so."  
  
"Okay, just tell me what to do."  
  
  
  
  
  
2000 hours, Control Room - SGC Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado  
  
"Unscheduled off world activation!" the voice of Walter Davis echoed throughout Cheyenne Mountain as the klaxons sounded and an armed team entered the gate room. General Hammond entered the control room and looked over at Sergeant Davis, neither had slept much since SG-1 had gone missing and neither had many other personnel on base. "We've got an impact!" Davis said right before the gate disengaged.  
  
"Get a radiation reading!" Hammond ordered.  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
  
  
2100 hours, Control Room -SGC Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado  
  
"Off world activation.it's SG-1 and SG-2!"  
  
"It's about time!" Hammond said breathing a sigh of relief. "Let's get a medical team down there."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Hammond watched from the control room as SG-2 walked down the ramp with Teal'c following close behind. And then Sam and Paul helping Jack down the ramp. They were met at the end of the ramp by a med team who immediately rushed them all to the infirmary.  
  
  
  
2230 hours, Briefing Room - SGC Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado  
  
SG-1 had returned, and they had all been treated by the med team. Hammond was sitting in the briefing room when they all tiredly walked in and sat down. Jack sat down and immediately put his head down on the table and put his hands on his head. Sam sat down across from him and put her hands on the table and propped up her chin. While Teal'c and Paul sat across from them. "It's good to have you all back," Hammond said.  
  
"It's good to be warm and to not have a hole in my back, sir," Jack said not moving from his position.  
  
"What about Simmons?" Sam asked curious at why he hadn't snatched her when they came through the stargate.  
  
"I pulled some strings," Hammond explained.  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"So, what about me?" Paul Davis asked.  
  
"You might have a future back here at the SGC, Major," Hammond told him.  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"Well, I wasn't going to let you get court martialed for doing the right thing."  
  
"Yes, well thanks just the same."  
  
"So, SG-1 you'll have to find a fourth."  
  
"General! Why for crying out loud do we NEED a fourth?" O'Neill asked from his covered head position.  
  
"It's an unwritten rule, sir," Sam told him.  
  
"Oh, must not have gotten my memo," Jack said sitting up.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Well in that case.we'll discuss a fourth.the first thing.next week."  
  
"That'll be fine," Hammond said. "Dismissed."  
  
THE END!!!  
  
Stay tuned for the next audition for the fourth spot on SG-1!!! Who will be the fourth? 


End file.
